Innocence
by foreignswagger
Summary: NCT & SMRookies fics! Many pairs in here B) DoJae - JohnTen - TaeTen - chapter 6 updated for Taeyong x Yuta x Hansol
1. Chapter 1 - JaeDo Dojae

NCT & Smrookies drabble! aren't you guys excited? /wht

Saya hadir untuk meramaikan populasi ff NCT yang masih sangat langka. Susah maksimal buat nyari asupan, sebenarnya ada banyak sih, bahasa Thailand tapi, lol. (daku lelah mentraslate satu ff Markil [mark x taeil *lmao*] dari situs ff thailand dan cuma paham sepotong - sepotong )

 _/dan_ _untuk yang menanyakan kelanjutan paper planes, maafkan saya yang long hiatus karena un, dan sampai saat ini masih sibuk persiapan tugas akhir dan recruitment industri. Lagipula feel angst saya belum ada *slapped*_

Karena masa depan NCT dan Smrookies sendiri masih remang – remang(?), susunan otp saya juga masih remang – remang. Gonta – ganti tergantung mood saya dan tergantung moment fanservice mereka *slapped* Jadi bisa Yuten, Johnsol, Taeten, Taetae(?), JohnTae, Markhyuck *ini apa*, Winkun, Dojae, Jaeten, flexible lah pokoknya. All x all, saya tipe yang bebas.

Anyway, sudah cukup pembukanya, reader pasti tidak suka baca catatan author, sudah kuduga/?

.

.

Karena akhir-akhir ini masih suka gugling Dojae / Jaedo, jadi buat chapter satu pair-nya mereka dulu ya, next pair review aja *winks* Ingat, ini drabble, jadi diusahakan jangan menuntut penulis untuk memanjangkan cerita, karena semua sudah jelas, drabble itu lebih singkat dan tidak sekompleks cerpen

.

.

* * *

 **(DoJae ver.)**

* * *

I don't own any characters here. **  
**

Pair : Jaehyun x Doyoung

* * *

Hari pertama _shooting_ video klip untuk debut. Degup jantung Doyoung tidak karuan sejak tadi malam. Dia berkali – kali menuju dapur untuk minum dan kembali ke kamar untuk berbaring, lalu keluar lagi menuju kamar kecil dan seperti itu siklus seterusnya.

.

Jaehyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan _make up_ nya memperhatikan gerak – gerik sang _hyung_ tersayang. Doyoung tengah menggenggam kertas skrip yang mirip dengan milik Jaehyun, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan lengannya terlihat bergetar. Jaehyun memutar otak, ia sadar kalau dirinya memang pandai berbicara –seperti Doyoung _hyung_ – tetapi kinerja otaknya lumayan lambat untuk diajak bekerja sama disaat penting. Seperti saat ini.

Kedua maniknya memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari sang _manager_ yang akan terus menemani mereka sampai seterusnya. 'Itu dia', di ujung koridor. Sedang bercakap – cakap dengan Taeil _hyung_.

.

Langkah Jaehyun melambat, rasa ragu menyelimutinya. Haruskah ia meminta izin sang _manager_ hanya untuk hal sepele itu? Ia tampak sedang membicarakan hal serius dengan _hyung_ nya.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Jaehyun telah memantapkan dirinya untuk meraih mantel kelabu di gantungan dan memasang masker. Seperti biasanya, dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan lokasi _shooting_.

.

Di sisi lain, Doyoung yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk tenangkan diri tidak bisa menemukan sosok Jaehyun. Dia berputar – putar sembari menanyai _staff_ satu per satu, sepelan mungkin agar _manager-nim_ tidak menyadarinya. Namun nihil.

Kali ini Kyung Hyun- _noona_ –yang baru saja menyelesaikan _make up_ nya– tidak luput dari sasaran pertanyaan Doyoung. Kyung Hyun mengatakan bahwa terakhir ia melihatnya keluar studio dengan mengenakan mantel.

'Apa yang ada dipikiran bocah itu? Seenaknya sendiri meninggalkan lokasi _shooting_ tanpa izin.' Doyoung sudah bersiap untuk menceramahinya sepulang shooting.

.

Sudah hampir waktunya untuk Doyoung, Kyung Hyun- _noona_ , dan Jaehyun melakukan salah satu adegan sesuai skrip mereka. Doyoung yang tidak dapat tenang sedari tadi semakin gelisah karena tidak ada nya sosok Jaehyun yang selama ini selalu berhasil menenangkannya.

.

Doyoung baru menyadari sesuatu. ' _Handphone_!' Bodoh sekali ia tidak mencoba menghubungi Jaehyun sejak tadi. Nada tunggu yang tidak kunjung berhenti membuat Doyoung kembali merasa gelisah. 'Kenapa membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuknya menjawab?'

"Halo, h _yung_?" suara Jaehyun entah mengapa terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya.

"Di mana kau Woojae? Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk-"

"Lihatlah ke belakang, _hyung_ " Doyoung merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tengkuknya, spontan membalikkan diri dan hampir saja berteriak,

.

Jika bibir Jaehyun tidak menahan bibirnya.

Doyoung terkejut –bahkan sangat terkejut– atas apa yang Jaehyun barusan lakukan. Kedua iris hitamnya membulat, wajahnya yang telah dipoles riasan terlihat merona.

Jaehyun yang melihat hal itu segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Raut wajah _hyung_ sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Beruntung mereka sedang berada di ruang ganti yang sedang sepi.

"Apa yang kau-"

Jaehyun kembali menempelkan sesuatu-yang-dingin tadi namun kali ini ke bibir Doyoung.

"aku membelikanmu jus mangga kesukaanmu"

Tidak ada balasan dari sang lawan bicara,

"aku memutuskan untuk membelinya setelah melihatmu gelisah seperti tadi"

"...tapi kupikir _hyung_ lebih gelisah saat tidak dapat menemukanku dimanapun"

.

Doyoung yang tidak berminat membalas perkataan Jaehyun hanya meraih jus kotak di tangan Jaehyun dan berjalan ke luar ruangan. Jantungnya kembali berdegup tidak normal. _'Semua salah si bocah itu!'_ gerutunya.

* * *

fin

* * *

.

*sobs* maafkan kalau kalian merasa kurang puas dengan ini. Saya hanya menuangkan ide yang terlintas secara tiba - tiba setelah re-watch video making mereka. Membayangkan hal ini dan itu. Dan drabble ini juga hanya dibuat dalam kurun waktu satu jam, tengah malam dan tanpa ada pembetulan di sana - sini. Langsung saya publish.

Jadi, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan, req pair berikutnya juga boleh, agar nanti saya pertimbangkan kembali(?) Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2 - JohnTen

_NCT drabble! aren't you guys excited? /wht_

Karena masa depan NCT dan smrookies masih remang – remang(?), susunan otp saya juga masih remang – remang. Gonta – ganti tergantung mood saya dan tergantung moment fanservice mereka *slapped* Jadi bisa Yuten, Johnsol, Taeten, Taetae(?), JohnTae, Markhyuck *ini apa*, Winkun, Dojae, Jaeten, flexible lah pokoknya. All x all, saya tipe yang bebas(?)

.

Yang mendapat kesempatan muncul di chapter kedua ini adalah pasangannnn... *drum roll* Johnny dan Ten! Karena NCT Life episode 1 masih belum ada moment yang berarti antara Johnny dan Taeil / Hansol, dan karena Johhny – Ten duduk bersebelahan saat di mobil *what*. Next pair review aja *winks*

.

*ralat, Ini adalah ficlets, bukan drabble(karena drabble tidak lebih dari 100 kata), jadi diusahakan _jangan menuntut penulis untuk memanjangkan cerita_ , karena semua sudah jelas, ficlet itu _lebih singkat dan tidak sekompleks cerpen_.

.

* * *

 **NCT Life (JohnTen version)**

* * *

Pair: Johnny x Ten **  
**

* * *

.

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Ten saat ini. Gembira, bersemangat, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. _Schedule_ mereka –para member NCT– hari ini adalah _packing_ untuk pergi ke Bangkok esok hari dan melakukan aktivitas lainnya di sana.

Dan semua juga tahu, bahwa Thailand adalah negara asal Ten.

Sepanjang hari dirinya tidak berhenti mengoceh sendiri maupun kepada member lain. Salah satu korban adalah Seo Youngho –alias Johnny– yang selalu mendapat 'perhatian lebih' dari Ten.

.

"Hyungg, apakah di Chicago sana ada patung Buddha emas raksasa?"

Johnny yang sedang meminum air mineral dari kulkas hanya membalas dengan gelengan pelan. Sesungguhnya ia lelah dengan semua pertanyaan Ten yang tidak ada hentinya

"Kalau begitu, apakah di Chicago juga ada ajang kecantikan transgender seperti Miss Tiffany's Universe? Atau hyung pernah menonton-"

 _*cough*_

Johnny terbatuk dan tidak sengaja menyemburkan air di mulutnya ke wajah Ten yang ada di hadapannya

"Yaak! Hyung!"

Johnny yang masih sibuk membersihkan sisa – sisa 'semburan' di pakaiannya sendiri hanya bergumam,

" _aku tidak perduli dengan acara seperti itu kecuali kamu yang menjadi kontestannya"_ dalam bahasa Inggris.

Ten yang sedang membersihkan wajah dengan _tissue_ terdiam, dia tidak mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang Johnny ucapkan tadi. Wajahnya yang merona ia tundukkan, pura – pura tidak mendengar.

Sedangkan Johnny yang baru sadar atas apa yang ia gumamkan tadi menepuk dahinya pelan. Dia lupa kalau Ten adalah salah satu member NCT yang menguasai bahasa Inggris.

"a-aku akan bersiap – siap, hyung" Ten membalikkan badan dan menuju kamarnya secepat mungkin. Membuat Johnny yang bahkan belum sempat membalasnya hanya tersenyum geli memperhatikan punggung Ten sebelum memasuki kamar.

.

Lima member yang terdiri dari Doyoung, Ten, Johnny, Taeyong dan Jaehyun lah yang pertama kali berangkat menuju bandara Incheon untuk ke Bangkok karena mereka memiliki _schedule_ terpisah dari yang lain.

Di tengah perjalanan, Ten yang dari awal memang sangat bersemangat terus saja berceloteh dan mengajak _member_ lain bermain _game_.

"Ayolah.. apa gunanya seluruh kamera yang dipasang di mobil ini kalau hanya merekam wajah tertidur kita?"

Berkat kegigihan Ten, akhirnya Doyoung dan Johnny mulai terbawa suasana dan mulai membuat mobil van tersebut ramai, mau tidak mau kedua orang yang duduk di bangku belakang –Taeyong dan Jaehyun– juga mengikuti permainan Ten dan yang lain.

.

Di dalam pesawat, hanya Ten, Johnny dan Jaehyun yang masih bernyawa. Sisanya sudah tertidur karena kelelahan dan hitung – hitung menambah energi untuk di Bangkok nanti.

Ten yang asik memainkan kameranya bersama Jaehyun sampai tidak menyadari kalau Johnny sudah tidak bersama mereka.

"Johnny _hyung_?" Ten menegapkan punggungnya untuk melihat sekeliling, tidak ada tanda – tanda _hyung_ tiang itu.

.

Tak lama Johnny kembali dan duduk di sebelah Ten kemudian menunjukkan secarik kertas kecil padanya

"Saat ku kembali dari toilet, pramugari itu memberikan nomor handphonenya padaku" bisik Johnny sambil menunjuk sesosok pramugari tinggi nan rupawan yang ada di belakang.

Manik hitam Ten melirik perempuan pramugari itu, 'jangan – jangan selera _hyung_ wanita yang lebih tua..' seraya memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga jari kaki, kemudian membandingkannya dengan tubuh sendiri.

"oh, baguslah _hyung_ " balasan singkat Ten yang bahkan tidak menghadap lawan bicaranya membuat Johnny mengernyitkan dahi,

"kamu kesal?"

.

Akhirnya perjalanan panjang mereka membuahkan hasil, Ten segera memasuki lift dan menuju kamar hotelnya –dan Johnny– kemudian merebahkan diri di kasur yang saat ini menjadi miliknya.

Sedangkan Johnny yang sedang mengurus kelengkapan member[?] dan barang – barang di lobi hotel menghela nafas panjang,

"di mana Ten?" dan hanya dibalas gelengan pelan dari ketiga member lain

"sudah duluan, di kamarnya" ujar _manager-nim_ yang sejak tadi berlalu - lalang di hadapan mereka, terlihat sibuk sekali.

.

Sekarang waktunya mereka makan malam, Johnny yang mendapat pesan sns dari Doyoung untuk turun dan makan di _restaurant_ hotel segera membangunkan Ten yang kelelahan.

'bahkan ia belum melepas sepatu dan jaketnya'

"hei bocah, kalau tidak mau kehabisan makanan cepat bangun" Ten tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya, bahkan sekarang ia justru mendengkur.

"Ten, kalau kau tidak bangun dalam hitungan ketiga..." kalimatnya terhenti, ia sedang memikirkan apa yang pantas Ten dapatkan karena tidak segera bangun.

"... _hyung_ akan menciummu. Satu-" ia mengambil posisi di atas Ten sambil memandangi wajah tenangnya barang beberapa detik.

Beberapa detik yang terasa sangat lama bagi Johnny.

"...dua-" tidak tega memang, melihat fakta bahwa ia sendiri tidak ingin kegiatan memandangi wajah manis di hadapannya ini terhenti.

"...tiga!" kecupan demi kecupan dari Johnny di wajah Ten membuatnya terbangun.

Meski pandangannya buram, ia tahu benar siapa sosok yang sedang menciumi wajahnya dan menindihnya.

.

" _h-hyuung_!" Johnny yang terlalu bersemangat dan Ten yang terlalu sibuk mendorong tubuh Johnny tidak menyadari kehadiran Taeyong di ambang pintu yang terbuka, dengan kunci pintu cadangan di tangan.

.

"segera turun atau aku adukan pada _manager-nim_ dan member yang lain" kalimat Taeyong disusul suara jepretan kamera _handphone_ yang membuat Johnny akhirnya menghentikan aksi tersebut.

.

Menghilangnya Taeyong dari pandangan mereka membuat Johnny kembali bangkit dari kasur Ten dan segera memakai sepatu untuk kabur dari amukan sang kekasih.

Ia akan terus mengingat hari ini, hari yang sangat langka dan bersejarah dalam hubungan mereka yang bahkan selama ini Ten hanya mau menciumnya sebanyak tidak lebih dari tiga kali. Johnny raas ia akan tidur nyenyak setelah ini

* * *

-Fin-

* * *

maaf bila _fics_ saya tidak memiliki banyak adegan romantis seperti cerita - cerita yang lain. karena memang ini disengaja(?)

pair kali ini sebenarnya request dari salah satu reviewer _(tak diundang)_ yang meminta Johnny x everyone(?)

 _so_ , buat yang otp nya ingin di otp-kan(?) di sini review saja hohoho, _anyway thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3 - TaeTen

_NCT ficlets! aren't you guys excited? /wht_

Karena masa depan NCT dan smrookies masih remang – remang(?), susunan otp saya juga masih remang – remang. Gonta – ganti tergantung mood saya dan tergantung moment fanservice mereka *slapped* Jadi bisa Yuten, Johnsol, Taeten, Taetae(?), JohnTae, Markhyuck *ini apa*, Winkun, Dojae, Jaeten, flexible lah pokoknya. All x all, saya tipe yang bebas(?)

.

NCT LIFE IN BANGKOK BIKIN SAYA MAKIN CINTA ENSITI DAN SMROOKIES *nangis darah* terlalu banyak skinship dan moment yang membuat saya kegirangan menontonnya, alhasil sampai saat ini saya belum bisa menentukan otp, hahaha

By the way, untuk chapter ke-3 ini pairnya TaeTen( _TaeyongxTen, bukan TaeilxTen[?]_ ) huehuehue ( _kok kesannya Ten jadi uke maruk ya? chapter kemarin dia juga*slapped*_ ). Yang mau request next pair review aja *winks* Ingat, ini ficlet, jadi diusahakan _jangan menuntut penulis untuk memanjangkan cerita_ , karena semua sudah jelas, ficlet itu _lebih singkat dan tidak sekompleks cerpen_.

.

* * *

 **Innocence (TaeTen version)**

* * *

 **.**

Masa promosi _debut_ NCT U adalah yang sangat dinanti Ten. Mengingat usaha dan kerja keras mereka –para _trainee_ – yang telah diperkenalkan sebagai SMRookies bahkan sebelum _debut_ terbayar sudah. Dan sudah bukan menjadi hal yang tabu lagi bahwa masa promosi adalah masa yang sangat menguras tenaga dengan _schedule_ padat sepanjang minggu tiada henti.

Mereka tampil di berbagai acara musik yang berbeda namun dengan koreo, lagu dan nyanyian yang sama. Juga melakukan interview tanpa henti dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hampir keseluruhan sama. Hal tersebut membuat semangat menggebu – gebu seorang Ten di hari pertamanya _debut_ makin lama makin tergantikan oleh rasa lelah.

Dia sangat butuh liburan. Oke ini mungkin terdengar _lebay_.

Tetapi Ten sadar bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang menanggung seluruh beban masa promosi _debut_. Masih ada lima anggota lain yang ikut merasakannya.

Terutama Taeyong, yang disebut – sebut sebagai _face of the group_ di NCT U. Dalam berbagai _interview_ di acara musik, Taeyong selalu tidak luput dari sorotan kamera –bahkan dapat dibilang wajahnya sangat sering disorot– membuat Taeyong harus tampil sempurna hingga lampu ' _ON AIR_ ' dipadamkan. Wajah _stoic_ yang membuatnya terkesan dingin dan tidak mudah bergaul (sebenarnya) sangat berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang hangat dan perduli terhadap _member l_ ain dan juga _fans_. Ia hanya terlalu malu dan gengsi untuk menunjukkannya.

Itu adalah salah satu hal yang Ten sukai dari Lee Taeyong.

.

Dinginnya udara pagi hari itu membuat Ten yang biasa bersepeda santai berkeliling sungai Han di pagi buta mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk mengajak Taeyong berbelanja siang hari nanti.

Masa promosi mereka yang telah berjalan selama tiga minggu dengan hari libur pada saat _weekend_ tidak mungkin disia-siakan kesempatannya oleh Ten, lagipula sudah lama ia dan Taeyong tidak berkencan.

.

"Taeyong _hyuung_... Ayo jalan – jalann.."

"hyung hyung hyung"

"Taeyoongg _hyuuungg_ "

Tidak bisa, Taeyong tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Suara Ten yang berada tepat di samping telinga telah membuyarkan konsentrasinya dalam menyusun lirik _rap_.

" _Hyung_ , jawab atau aku akan terus mengganggumu" ancaman itu membuat ia meletakkan pensil dan secarik kertas di meja yang berada di hadapannya.

" _Fine_ , kamu bilang apa tadi? Jalan – jalan? Aku sibuk." balasan singkat dari Taeyong tadi mungkin akan memudarkan semangatnya. Taeyong berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali jika saja,

"padahal aku ingin mengajak _hyung_ membeli _snapback_ baru... Yasudah kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Johnny _hyung_ saja" Ten memberi penekanan pada kata ' _snapback_ ', tetapi Taeyong tidak perduli. Satu – satunya bagian yang Ia dengar hanyalah nama Johnny, Johnny dan Johnny, _hyung_ favorite Ten yang siap mengantarkannya kemana pun dan kapan pun.

' _kenapa harus selalu orang itu sih?!_ '

Saat Ten berbalik karena tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Taeyong, ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang, siapa lagi jika bukan sang kekasih.

"baiklah, akan kuantar kalau kamu memang memaksaku" kali ini manik mereka saling bertemu. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah Ten, ia mendengar kalimat itu dengan sangat jelas meski _hyung_ -nya hanya bergumam. Lucu sekali, batin Ten. Tidak ia sangka kalau Taeyong dapat luluh karena ancaman _snapback_ -nya.

"tapi aku tidak memaksa-"

"cepat keluar, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" sela Taeyong seraya mendorong tubuh mungil Ten untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan Doyoung kemudian menutup pintu dengan cepat, bahkan Ten belum sempat berkata apapun.

.

Usulan Ten untuk pergi ke tempat belanja dengan kendaraan umum diolak mentah – mentah oleh Taeyong. Tidakkah ia cukup pintar untuk menyadari betapa mencoloknya tatanan rambut mereka berdua saat ini?

Taeyong tidak ingin wajahnya muncul di halaman utama portal berita bersama Ten

Terutama _Dispatch_

Yah, setidaknya ia masih belum siap jika hal tersebut benar – benar akan terjadi

.

Mobil _sport_ hitam pinjaman milik _manager-nim_ melaju dengan kecepatan stabil. Menembus kota Seoul dan memasuki sebuah gedung perbelanjaan. Ten yang sedang sibuk memakan makanan ringannya terus memperhatikan sosok Taeyong yang sedang menyetir, sambil sesekali tersenyum geli, seperti ia sedang berkhayal akan sesuatu. Apapun itu Taeyong kembali kehilangan fokus berkendaranya dan beruntung mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Di tempat parkir _underground_ gedung perbelanjaan tersebut, Taeyong mematikan mesin. Pandangan Ten masih saja terpaku padanya

"keluarlah, kita sudah sampai" ujar Taeyong dingin seraya melepas sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya

"dari kursi penumpang, _hyung_ terlihat sangat tampan saat menyet-"

Topi yang sejak tadi Taeyong kenakan ia lemparkan ke arah pemuda Thailand di sebelahnya.

" _h-hyung_! Sakit tau.." gerutu Ten yang sedang mengusap dahinya sambil memajukan bibirnya. Berpura – pura sedang merajuk rupanya

Taeyong yang merasa bersalah karena terlalu jahat padanya segera membantu Ten mengusap dahinya. Raut wajah khawatirnya terlihat sangat jelas, "benarkan? Maaf.. _Hyung_ tidak bermaksud-"

 _._

 _*chu!*_

.

Akhirnya Ten mendapat ciuman –atau kecupan– perdananya selama satu minggu ini. Senyumannya melebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putih dan sayangnya ekspresi wajah Taeyong berubah masam

"y-ya.. _hyung_...aku minta maaf, oke? Oke? Aku hanya tidak tahan ingin menciummu ketika _hyung_ menjadi sangat perhatian padaku seperti tadi" Ten menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah, dengan memasang ekspresi sesedih mungkin sambil menutup kelopak matanya erat.

 _'Oke mungkin aku sudah banyak membuat Taeyong hyung kesal hari ini'_

 _._

Beberapa detik kesunyian dan Ten merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, betap terkejutnya ia mengetahui bahwa wajah Taeyong berada tepat di hadapannya. Dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh senti.

Jemari kurus milik Taeyong menautkan diri ke dagu sosok yang lebih muda di depannya, kemudian mengangkat wajah Ten untuk mendekat hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dalam pikiran Ten yang bercabang kemana – mana, ia sadar bahwa barusan adalah ciuman terlama dengannya dan Taeyong.

 _"erm.. hyung-"_

Taeyong segera memalingkan wajah dan keluar dari mobil. "mau sampai kapan berada di dalam mobil, bocah?" kemudian menutup pintu mobil tersebut. Membuat Ten hanya dapat menghela nafas berat

.

Kembali,

Lee Taeyong yang dingin dan kejam telah kembali

.

-Fin-

* * *

Tidak ada lagi yang harus saya ucapkan selain terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca fiksi saya. Oh, dan juga jangan lupa review nya, atau sekedar request next pair juga aku rapopo :")

Akhir - akhir ini lagi jatuh cinta sama pair Jeno x Jaemin hahahaha _*slapped*_ salahkan mereka yang terlalu manis di self camera NCT Life episode 6 huhuhu. Anyway kalau ada yang setuju Jeno x Jaemin mungkin bisa saya buat fanfiksi khusus mereka hahahaha, rate T kok, tenang saja...saya masih sadar diri kalau mereka berdua masih di bawah umur(?)

.

Aww, dan terima kasih untuk author tersayang, **jaedotrash** untuk ucapan terima kasihnya(?), tetap perbanyak populasi fanfiksi NCT, okay?

Meanwhile untuk teman seperjuangan, **onespoonfulloppa** yang ingin disebut namanya(?), terimakasih sudah mau mereview chapter kemarin, terharu aku tuh, gantian saya yang request ff boleh? Maincast harus doyoung, pair sama member NCT siapa aja rela asal jangan angst *kecup dpnya*

.

Last but non last, jangan lupa review karena itu sangat berharga, thanks~!


	4. Chapter 4 - someonexYuta (1)

_NCT drabble! aren't you guys excited? /wht_

Karena masa depan NCT dan smrookies masih remang – remang(?), susunan otp saya juga masih remang – remang. Gonta – ganti tergantung mood saya dan tergantung moment fanservice mereka *slapped* Jadi bisa Yuten, Johnsol, Taeten, Taetae(?), JohnTae, Markhyuck *ini apa*, Winkun, Dojae, Jaeten, flexible lah pokoknya. All x all, saya tipe yang bebas(?)

.

Berdasarkan pertimbangan saya melihat review – review _emejing_ kalian, dengan ini saya memutuskan untuk membuat fanfiksi dengan pasangan...someone x Yuta! Mengapa? Karena saya sedang tergoda feromon(?) yang dikeluarkan Yuta jauh sebelum NCT Life in Seoul ada.

Dan mengapa someone x Yuta? Karena saya berusaha untuk tidak memberitahu bagaimana ending cerita ini, hohoho. AH! **Dan fiksi ini akan lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya, seneng ngga? Harus seneng ya, hahaha**

Next pair review aja *winks* Ingat, ini drabble, jadi diusahakan _jangan menuntut penulis untuk memanjangkan cerita_ , karena semua sudah jelas, drabble itu _lebih singkat dan tidak sekompleks cerpen_.

.

.

* * *

 **Innocence (Yuta version)**

* * *

.

Hidup sebagai _trainee_ di SM memang butuh kesabaran ekstra, terlebih untuk mereka yang berasal dari luar Korea, seperti Yuta, Ten, Winwin dan Kun. Ah– sepertinya hanya Yuta, Winwin dan Kun, karena teman seperjuangannya itu sudah lebih dulu _debut_ sebagai NCT U. Johnny tidak termasuk, karena setidaknya ia masih memiliki garis keturunan Korea dan berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan.

Yuta merasa asing di sana, hampir setiap hari, ketika _trainee_ yang lain sibuk berbincang dengan 'sesamanya', membicarakan hal yang tidak seluruhnya Yuta mengerti. Seperti Winwin yang ternyata lebih _talkactive_ saat bersama Kun, dan Johnny yang memiliki _bright personality_ sehingga dengan mudah bergaul dengan _trainee_ Korea yang lain. Meski Yuta mampu berbahasa Korea, namun lahir dan besar di Jepang lah yang membuatnya merasa berada di luar jangkauan yang lain.

Tiba – tiba perasaan Yuta menjadi kelabu, Ia rindu kampung halamannya, rindu teman – teman masa kecil dan remajanya, rindu orang tuanya.

Saat _break_ makan siang, Yuta lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di ruang latihan _vocal_ , tempatnya yang tidak seluas ruang _dance_ membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Ia menyambungkan _handphone_ -nya dengan WiFi. Belasan pesan baru masuk ke SNS pribadinya, yang keseluruhan berasal dari teman – temannya di Jepang.

Dari sapaan singkat seperti 'hey, apa kabarmu Yuta?' hingga sebuah foto teman – temannya yang sedang menikmati musim panas di pantai dan dengan tulisan penyemangat untuk Yuta –yang sangat merindukan mereka– 'semangat Nakamoto! Kembalilah ke sini ketika kamu sudah menjadi orang yang lebih baik! Kita merindukanmu'

Terasa ada yang meremas dadanya, air mata Yuta tidak terbendung lagi. Ia telah memutuskan untuk pergi ke Korea Selatan untuk meraih mimpinya. Dan sekarang, mimpi itu di depan mata, Ia tidak mau membuat keluarga dan teman – temannya bersedih.

Yuta memutuskan untuk berlatih lebih giat dari siapapun.

.

Pintu ruang _vocal_ tersebut terbuka secara tiba – tiba, sosok Ji Hansol yang tinggi muncul di hadapan Yuta,

"di sini kamu rupanya, cepatlah kembali. Pelatih sudah mencarimu sejak tadi" Yuta hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, berharap Hansol tidak menyadari air mata yang belum sempat Ia hapus di pipinya.

"kau menangis?"

Yuta membeku di tempat, tidak berani menatapnya karena belum siap menerima apa yang Hansol akan katakan. 'dasar cengeng' atau kalimat – kalimat lain yang mampu membuat semangatnya pudar, ia belum siap.

Hansol menghela nafas panjang,

"kalau begitu jangan sampai pelatih tahu, pergi lah ke toilet dan cuci muka, kamu terlihat sangat berantakan" ia mengakhiri kalimat dengan tepukan pelan di kepala Yuta dan tersenyum, sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan dan kembali menutup pintunya.

Yuta yang masih terkejut atas perlakuan Hansol hanya mengedipkan matanya, Ia tidak menyangka Hansol mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

.

.

* * *

Malam hari, saat para _trainee_ sudah kembali ke _dorm_ , Yuta yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang santai dikejutkan oleh Taeyong, sosok yang saat ini paling dekat dengannya karena mereka _trainee_ pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"nonton apa sih? Serius gitu" Taeyong memposisikan duduknya di sebelah Yuta

"tidak tahu..." Yuta yang sejak tadi melamun tidak benar – benar sedang menonton rupanya

Taeyong merasa jengkel, ia memperhatikan tangan Yuta yang menggenggam _handphone_ dengan erat, kemudian merampasnya

"Semuanyaa! Yuta sedang jatuh cintaaa!"

.

.

* * *

Hari ini Yuta diberitahu bahwa sang pelatih sedang menunggunya di atap gedung. Dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala, ia berusaha secepat mungkin sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Sesampainya di sana, ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Yuta membalikkan badannya "selamat sore pe–"

.

.

* * *

Hansol kembali tidak dapat menemukan sosok Yuta di tempat latihan, Ia bertanya pada Johnny– yang sedang memakan cemilannya– namun hanya mendapat gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu mencarinya?"

"Tentu saja! Sebelum pelatih kembali dari ruang _meeting_ " Hansol menarik lengan Johnny tiba – tiba, namun Johnny tetap tidak bergeming

"Tidak bisakah kita di sini saja? Kalau kau ingin aku membantumu, beri aku satu ciuman, _hyung_ "

Hansol melepas tautannya di tangan Johnny dan menatapnya serius.

"Kupikir kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa pun lagi, Seo Youngho" kemudian ia meninggalkan Johnny sendiri di ruangan tersebut

"argh! _Fine, I'll help you,_ Ji Hansol!"

.

.

* * *

Bibir Yuta bergetar hebat, ia merasa tidak berdaya di hadapan tiga _trainee_ laki - laki yang saat ini sedang menghujatnya dengan kalimat – kalimat kasar yang menyakiti hatinya. Ia menggigil kedinginan, rambut dan pakaiannya dalam keadaan basah kuyub saat ini. Disiram tiba – tiba dengan air es benar – benar membuat Yuta pucat. Ia menatap nanar _handphone_ -nya yang dibanting tidak jauh dari posisinya.

' _H-hansol hyung, maafkan aku'_ Yuta yakin saat ini pasti Hansol sedang kebingungan mencarinya

Kedua _trainee_ di hadapannya, yang baru Yuta ketahui adalah penggemar Lee Taeyong, dan seorang pemimpin mereka –otak dari serangan ini– rupanya dulu adalah calon member Smrookies, yang tergantikan oleh kehadiran Yuta dan membuatnya kembali menjadi _trainee_ biasa.

"Nakamoto Yuta, bukankah sebaiknya kamu kembali ke Jepang?"

"Atau karena di sana kehadiranmu tidak diakui, makanya mengadu nasib di negara orang?"

"Ya! Bicaralah!" Salah seorang dari mereka menampar pipi kiri Yuta

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Sudah kubilang jangan ada kekerasan fisik!" pemimpin mereka berteriak pada salah seorang yang telah menampar Yuta

.

.

* * *

" _Apa yang kamu lakukan?"_

Hansol yang sedang berlari diikuti Johnny di belakangnya berhenti sejenak, jari telunjuk ia arahkan ke bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Johnny untuk diam

" _Sudah kubilang jangan ada kekerasan fisik!"_

Hansol yakin suara tersebut berasal dari atap gedung yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka pintu menuju atap dan tidak percaya akan apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"Nakamoto Yuta!"

.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari ini Yuta tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya, membuat seluruh member NCT dan para _trainee_ khawatir. Lagi – lagi kasus _bullying_ terjadi, dan kali ini korbannya adalah teman mereka sendiri. Rasa bersalah menghantui mereka yang tidak mampu menjadi teman baik, merasa bahwa selama ini tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yuta, dan itu semua salah mereka.

Seorang psikiater yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Yuta segera dihujani berbagai pertanyaan seputar Yuta oleh Hansol, Taeyong dan Taeil. Sedangkan member lainnya hanya duduk di sofa dengan rasa bersalah membebani pundak mereka

Pasalnya, selama tiga hari ini pula Yuta tidak dapat berbicara.

.

.

* * *

"Yuta-ssi, apa kamu mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" psikiater wanita paruh baya yang hampir setiap hari memberikan pertanyaan yang sama padanya saat ini sedang tersenyum lembut di sebelah ranjangnya.

Sebuah gelengan pelan dari Yuta tidak membuat wanita tersebut putus asa

"Apakah Yuta-ssi... Tidak ingin berbicara?"

Kembali, sebuah gelengan sebagai jawaban

' _tidak- bukan begitu... aku sangat ingin berbicara!'_ Yuta meremas selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu... apakah Yuta-ssi tidak bisa berbicara?"

Sebuah anggukan cepat Yuta berikan untuk wanita itu.

Sempat tertegun beberapa detik, kemudian secara perlahan, wanita tadi memberi Yuta sebuah handphone baru –yang teman – temannya belikan–

Mengetahui maksud wanita di sebelahnya itu, Yuta pun menerima handphone tersebut dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

.

* * *

" _Jika aku berbicara, perutku akan terasa sangat sakit"_

 _._

 _._

-tbc-

* * *

.

Yaaa... kali ini drabble(?) yang ber part, hahaha *slapped* ada yang tau saya terinspirasi dari movie apa setelah membaca baris terakhir? Kkkk

Karena kalau dilanjut jadinya bukan drabble, maka dari itu saya jadikan twoshoot ya! Jangan bersedih hati karena updatenya ngga molor kok (mungkin)/?

Kali ini dengan cast Yuta, semoga kalian suka! Dan terima kasih buat reviewnya, kritik, saran dan semangatnya! (yang beberapa hanya berisi request pair, aku rapopo kok)

Untuk author tercinta, **Aurelia Witch** dan **PikaaChuu** _(yang juga author favorite saya, lol, kita memfavorite-kan satu sama lain rupanya)_ saya tunggu fanfiksi DoJae nya lagi ya!

.

.

Thanks for reading guys! Jangan lupa review-nya


	5. Chapter 5 - someonexYuta (2)

Jengjengjeng akhirnya setelah 947292847923 tahun berlalu, ff ini update T-T

Oh, Happy Birthday buat temen kesayangan _**onespoonfulloppa**_! pinginnya ngasih kado berupa FF semut(?) rated M nya JohnTen / Tenny tapiii... ini masih bulan Ramadhan ~~ aku antara lega sama bahagia gimana gitu hahaha. Udah gajian kan? Jangan lupa traktiran :^)))

.

Ini chapter dengan word terbanyak ! 2911 words termasuk bacotan dari saya, ehehehe :^

Ingat, ini drabble, jadi diusahakan _jangan menuntut penulis untuk memanjangkan cerita_ , karena semua sudah jelas, drabble itu _lebih singkat dan tidak sekompleks cerpen_.

* * *

 **Innocence (Yuta version) (2)**

* * *

.

" _Jika aku berbicara, perutku akan terasa sangat sakit"_

 _._

* * *

Ada lebih dari selusin kepala di kamar Yuta saat ini, namun tidak ada satu pun yang berani memecah kesunyiannya. Kedua manik cokelat milik Yuta memandangi temannya satu per satu, memberikan tatapan 'hey, percayalah padaku!' yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh beberapa darinya.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di pundaknya kembali Yuta rasakan,

Ji Hansol. Dengan senyuman khas yang mampu menenangkan hatinya, terpatri di wajah tampan itu.

"tenanglah, kita akan membantumu" Yuta tidak berani menatap iris bulat milik seorang Hansol. Ia merasa sudah memberikan teman – temannya banyak beban, terlebih untuk mereka yang sedang mempersiapkan _debut_.

Pintu yang terbuka membuat semua pasang mata mengarah ke sumber bunyi, surai berwarna putih imitasi milik Taeyong muncul dari luar kamar, raut wajahnya tampak tidak nyaman

"pelatih, _manager_ dan pemimpin perusahaan sudah menyelesaikan _meeting_ -nya"

.

* * *

Sudah menjadi keputusan mutlak, bahwa mulai hari ini Nakamoto Yuta akan tetap mengikuti latihan _dance_ seperti biasa namun tidak untuk latihan _vocal_. Untuk sementara dihentikan sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan.

Sang pelatih sedang mendapat panggilan, itu berarti hanya tersisa lima _trainee_ di ruang _dance_ sekarang, Yuta, Hansol, Johnny, Kun dan Winwin.

Yuta menarik lengan mereka dan memberikan instruksi untuk duduk di tengah ruangan. Tidak ada yang berani menolak, semua berkumpul di titik yang Yuta maksud dan memposisikan duduk bersila di lantai dengan formasi melingkar, menunggu apa yang pemuda Osaka itu akan lakukan selanjutnya

Di tangan Yuta terdapat sebuah _handphone_ baru yang saat ini sudah menjadi miliknya, ia menunjukkan sebuah aplikasi _chatting_ yang ada di layar kepada lima pasang manik di ruangan itu.

Johnny segera merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ yang diikuti oleh member lain

"ah! Kau ingin kita membuka SNS itu?"

 _Bingo!_

Yuta tersenyum lega, ketika Hansol dan Kun segera mencari _handphone_ mereka dan Winwin yang masih tidak paham apa yang dikatakan Johnny, Kun dengan cepat memberitahu apa yang terjadi dalam bahasa tanah kelahirannya

" _ah.. arasseo.._ " balas Winwin dengan bahasa Korea sederhana

.

* * *

New Group (6)

 _Yuta membuat group 'New Group'_

 _Johnny bergabung ke dalam group_

 _Win2 bergabung ke dalam group_

 _Qian Kun bergabung ke dalam group_

 _Hansol bergabung ke dalam group_

Yuta: Kurasa aku harus menceritakannya dari awal .5

Hansol: Tentu saja .5

Hansol: Ceritakan secara meneluruh .5

Qian Kun: ah, permisi... .5

 _Qian Kun mengundang L*NE KOR-CHI Translator bergabung ke dalam group_

 _L*NE KOR-CHI Translator bergabung ke dalam group_

Qian Kun: oke bisa dilanjutkan .5

* * *

Winwin tersenyum kecil serambi menatap gege-nya diam-diam. Kun selalu perhatian hingga ke hal yang paling kecil, seperti biasa.

Kun paham kalau Winwin tidak mengerti apapun yang akan mereka bahas di grup chat tersebut, meskipun ia sendiri juga belum mengerti bahasa Korea lebih dalam, setidaknya ia tidak separah adiknya itu. Inisiatif untuk memasukkan translator ke dalam group chat sungguh membantunya dan Winwin memahami isi percakapan

* * *

Win2: xiexie ge .5

Yuta: bisa kulanjutkan? Kurasa kita tidak memiliki waktu banyak .5

Johnny: silahkan .5

Yuta: ini semua terjadi ketika Hansol- _hyung_ dan Johnny- _hyung_ menemukan ku .5

Yuta: di atap gedung .5

Yuta: yang sedang .5

* * *

Cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tempat kelima pemuda tersebut berkumpul. Empat dari mereka menunggu sang pemuda Osaka melanjutkan ketikannya yang setengah - setengah. _'Ia sendiri yang bilang kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu'_.

Hansol memperhatikan ekspresi tidak nyaman Yuta, keringat dingin di pelipisnya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa si penyuka takoyaki itu sedang tidak nyaman terhadap arah pembicaraan saat ini.

* * *

Hansol: jangan diteruskan, Yuta .5

Hansol: langsung saja ke intinya, kami paham apa maksudmu tadi .5

* * *

Perasaan Yuta menghangat, Hansol _hyung_ benar – benar penenangnya. Membuat rasa takut Yuta akan bayang – bayang kejadian itu menghilang. Ingin sekali ia menghambur ke pelukan _hyung_ -nya dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Andai saja ia bisa.

* * *

Yuta: oke, malam setelah Hansol _hyung_ menemukanku, aku tidak bisa tidur. Ada suara – suara yang anehnya tidak bisa kuhilangkan dari kepalaku .5

Yuta: suara itu mirip dengan suaraku. Dan waktu aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah sosokku sendiri, yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku .4

Hansol: bagaimana bisa?! .4

* * *

Hansol mengernyit, memperhatikan angka '4' di layar, angka yang seharusnya menjadi '5' tersebut juga membuat yang lain kebingungan. Itu tandanya ada seseorang diantara mereka yang tidak membaca chat tersebut

"sebenarnya... baterai-ku habis" suara Johnny memecah keheningan, membuat Hansol –yang berada di sampingnya– hanya memutar bola mata malas. Johnny membalasnya dengan senyuman _awkward_ dan bergumam ' _sorry guys_ '

Hansol merapatkan posisinya dengan pemuda yang mengaku salah satu anggota genk ' _foreign swaggers_ ' tersebut. Membuat si jangkung itu salah tingkah,

" _whoa – whoa... calm down babe_ , kita sedang serius di sini. Kalau kau mau kita bisa melakukannya nanti di kamar" celetuknya sambil memegang pundak Hansol yang sedang memasang wajah ' _wtf-you-said_ ' padanya.

"Kalau kamu tidak ingin mengetahui isi grup ini, lebih baik keluar" Hansol yang memiliki niatan untuk berbagi layar _handphone_ bersama Johnny merasa mantan kekasihnya itu benar – benar kelewatan. Kelewatan bodoh dan kelewatan mesum. Sepertinya bawaan sejak lahir

"...oh" respon singkat dari Johnny yang diikuti dengan pergeseran posisi(?) dimana kedua _Twin Tower_ di NCT tersebut saling mendekatkan diri untuk kembali melihat ke layar _handphone_ milik Hansol membuat WinKun kembali merasakan kehangatan atmosfer diantara _hyung_ mereka itu.

Yuta hanya menatap layar, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan agar tidak melihat kedua pemuda yang sebenarnya telah menjadi mantan satu sama lain tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengetik.

* * *

Yuta: entahlah, dan yang kuingat, diriku yang lain itu berkata bahwa tidak seharusnya aku berada di sini. Bersama kalian .4

Yuta: kehadiranku yang berada di sini hanya akan membuat orang lain mendapat imbasnya, seperti para _trainee_ yang menyerangku waktu itu .4

Yuta: dan juga satu lagi, ia juga mengatakan untuk tidak .4

Yuta: ah lupakan saja .4

Qian Kun: _weishenme_? Kenapa? .4

Qian Kun: kau bisa mengatakannya pada kami .4

Yuta: tidak, tidak ada apa – apa .4

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _Malam itu, meski Yuta sudah memejamkan mata tetap saja ia tidak bisa tertidur. Suara tak asing yang memanggil namanya terus – menerus saat itu membuat ia bergidik. Seperti adegan di film horror yang pernah ditontonnya._

' _Yuta! Nakamoto Yuta!' suara yang semakin keras membuatnya menyerah dan membuka selimut yang menutupi ujung kaki hingga kepalanya_

 _Manik cokelat pekat itu membesar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya._

' _mengapa kau masih di sini?' tanya sosok yang berdiri di hadapan Yuta_

' _kau –kita– seharusnya tidak di sini sekarang. Takdir kita bukan untuk berada di sini'_

' _tahu mengapa mereka menyerangmu? Itu karena takdir mereka kau hancurkan, kau merubah takdirmu menjadi seperti takdir mereka. '_

' _dan satu lagi, berhentilah menjadi chatterbox, cerewet. Kau itu selalu ingin diperhatikan orang – orang sejak dulu kan? Kau sekarang banyak bicara dan berteman dekat dengan mereka yang mencolok seperti Ten dan Doyoung.'_

' _Kau. Chatter-box sepertimu tanpa sadar membuat orang lain sakit hati karena perkataanmu'_

' _Sekarang kau senang? Bicara dan bicara tanpa melihat perasaan orang sekitar karena setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu menyakitkan hati mereka'_

" _A-aku.. tidak, aku hanya ingin kehadiranku dianggap oleh mereka semua. Dan aku juga hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya"_

' _dan kau berhasil, kuucapkan selamat untukmu. Ada situasi dimana hal yang sebenarnya terjadi harus kita anggap tidak terjadi. Itu lah yang kau lakukan pada mereka berdua'_

 _Yuta paham betul siapa yang dimaksud 'mereka berdua'. Johnny dan Hansol hyung._

 _Ia sadar, Yuta lah penyebab dari berakhirnya hubungan mereka berdua, baik Hansol hyung maupun Johnny juga tahu itu. Yuta mengatakan pada Hansol bahwa kekasihya bertemu dengan masa lalunya –seorang wanita dari Chicago– di salah satu cafe dan mereka berciuman, cukup lama untuk membuat Yuta menangkap kejadian itu dengan kamera handphone-nya_

 _Meskipun kedua hyungnya mengaku sudah memaafkan Yuta, ia tahu betul bahwa Johnny hyung masih benar - benar belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi_

' _saat itu aku benar – benar berharap agar kau berhenti menjadi chatterbox. You really are a chatterbox, pengoceh, ini semua salahmu' kata – kata dari Johnny hyung waktu itu kembali terputar di pikirannya_

 _._

' _kalau kau tidak ingin dunia membencimu, kau harus menghapus semua kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut itu'_

" _Ji-jika aku tiak bisa berhenti berbicara?"_

' _kau tidak akan pernah bertemu cinta sejati dan orang yang berharga bagimu lagi. Aku memberi sebuah kutukan. Kau akan kehilangan suaramu untuk kebahagiaan orang lain'_

 _-end of flashback-_

* * *

Yuta: kemudian sosokku yang lain itu, memberi semacam _curse_ , kutukan yang membuatku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, agar tidak ada lagi orang yang merasa sakit hati karena perkataanku .4

Yuta: kalau aku berbicara, perutku akan terasa sangat sakit .4

Yuta: sangat sakit sampai – sampai aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri .4

* * *

Semua yang ada di ruangan, kecuali Yuta menatapnya tidak percaya, terlebih lagi Hansol. Penjelasan yang cukup tidak masuk akal –tetapi tidak ada yang lebih masuk akal dari ini– ditambah raut wajah penuh keseriusan dari Yuta yang tidak mungkin ia anggap semua itu adalah kebohongan belaka.

 _Tting!_

Sebuah notifikasi lagi di grup. Rupanya dari Winwin yang selama ini hanya menyimak pembicaraan mereka semua

* * *

Win2: lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membantumu, Yuta _hyung_? .4

* * *

'pertanyaan yang bagus' batin Hansol. Kemudian ia melihat Yuta mengetikkan sesuatu di layar _handphone-_ nya

* * *

Yuta: aku hanya meminta kalian untuk mempercayaiku, itu saja .4

Hansol: akan kuberitahu soal ini pada yang lain :) tenang saja .4

* * *

" _Terima kasih, Hansol hyung"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Taeyong yang baru kembali dari _schedule_ padatnya segera memeluk Yuta dari belakang. Memberikan _support_ atas apa yang ia lalui. Taeyong sudah mengerti yang terjadi dari _member_ lain, begitu juga dengan _manager-nim_ dan pelatih.

"aku rindu suaramu, _buddy_ " bisik Taeyong sambil tersenyum. Membuat Yuta memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Taeyong dan mencubit lengannya.

"s-sakit! Yutaaaa!"

.

* * *

Ini gawat, keadaan mereka saat ini cukup membuat belasan kepala di ruangan itu terdiam, seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan sang _manager_ berada di tengah – tengah kerumunan

"bagaimana? Ada saran untuk Yuta di _showcase_ dua minggu lagi?"

NCT U dan _member_ lain akan tampil di sebuah _showcase_ , berbeda dengan Rookies Show, kali ini mereka menjadi tamu undangan sebuah _charity event_ , _event_ amal.

Bagaimana dengan _lipsync_? Mungkin bisa untuk beberapa perform seperti _Switch_ , _Bassbot_ atau _dance_ yang lain. Tapi untuk _'How Deep is Your Love'_? tidak, sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk _lipsync_ , penggemar akan sadar ada yang aneh dengan Yuta dan rumor – rumor akan beredar luas.

Hansol mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda untu menginterupsi kesunyian saat itu

"Yuta, kau bilang perutmu sakit saat berbicara kan?" sebuah anggukan lemah dari Yuta menjadi balasan

"...apa kau sudah pernah mencoba untuk bernyanyi sejak malam itu?"

.

* * *

Malam harinya, Yuta dan Hansol memutuskan untuk tidak tidur terlebih dahulu. Mereka berlatih di ruang _vocal_ sesuai saran Hansol dan benar saja...

.

...Yuta tidak merasakan sakit apapun ketika ia bernyanyi.

.

Saat ini Hansol menemani Yuta yang berlatih vocal, sudah lama pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu melewatkan latihan _vocal_ bersama teman - temannya, Hansol sesekali menyemangatinya dengan tepukan pelan baik di punggung maupun kepala, membuat perasaan terpendam Yuta pada hyung itu semakin besar.

Ada bagian dari dirinya yang bersyukur Johnny sudah bukan kekasih Hansol lagi.

.

* * *

[ _Day-1 showcase_ ]

"Yuta, bantu aku membawakan minuman ini untuk _member_ lain. Bisa kan?" Sosok Hansol yang berada di depannya kini menyodorkan sebuah kantong belanja berisi beberapa kaleng minuman dan roti. Yuta mengangguk semangat.

"terima kasih, aku akan menyusul ke _stage rehearsal_ habis ini"

Demi Tuhan, saat ini rasanya Yuta benar – benar ingin pingsan. Senyuman khas yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh Hansol, dan.. Dan otot bisepnya yang saat ini berkeringat.. bergerak melambai ke arahnya seraya pergi menjauh meninggalkan Yuta sendiri, dengan plastik di tangan... Ia tampak seperti seorang gadis SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta

Ah, Yuta berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya ia bisa menjadi handuk yang bertengger di leher Ji Hansol.

.

Latihan berjalan dengan sempurna, tidak ada kendala bagi Yuta dalam bernyanyi, tentu saja. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di panggung bersama Taeyong, sambil meluruskan kakinya dan memakan roti pemberian Hansol hyung, cukup ampuh mengembalikan energinya yang terkuras habis

Taeyong menoleh untuk menatap sahabatnya, "Aku heran, kemana Hansol dan Johnny _hyung_? Latihan sebentar lagi berakhir.." yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu malas. Meski sebenarnya ia juga penasaran.

Yuta bangkit dan berjalan menuruni panggung, "Yuta! Kau ingin mencari mereka? Hati – hati, hari sudah semakin gelap!"

.

Yuta lupa membawa _handphone_ -nya, benar perkataan Taeyong, sudah semakin gelap dan sebentar lagi latihan usai. Tetapi ia belum tenang bila belum menemukan sang 'pangeran'nya itu. Lagipula Hansol sendiri yang bilang akan menyusul nya, bukan?

.

"aku tahu kok, kau tidak benar – benar berniat mencium wanita itu" samar – samar Yuta mendengar suara Hansol, ia menghentikan langkah

"makanya, kamu juga tau kalau kita masih saling mencintai kan?" Yuta yakin itu suara Johnny, menurut perkiraannya, mereka berdua ada dibalik ruangan yang ada di depannya ini. Yuta meremas dadanya, sesak, dalam hati ia berharap Hansol tidak mengatakan iya.

"tentu saja, tetapi... Yuta.."

Tentu saja. Dua kata itu tanpa sadar membuat air mata Yuta membasahi pipinya.

"Yuta apa? Ia menyukaimu? Itu karena kamu terlalu dekat dengannya, Ji" nada bicara Johnny meninggi, membuat Yuta masih ingin mendengar percakapan mereka meskipun ia tahu apa resikonya

"aku takut, aku takut ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika kita berpacaran lagi. Yuta.."

"...Yuta terlalu berharga bagiku, John" sambung Hansol dengan suara parau.

"aku yang akan mengurus itu, aku janji. Jadi, _be my lover_? Untuk yang kedua kalinya"

Kaki Yuta lemas, ia tidak sanggup mendengar jawaban keluar dari mulut Hansol. Ia benar – benar merasa dunia sedang marah padanya.

Dengan pandangan buram karena air mata, Yuta terjatuh dan membuat pergelangan kaki kirinya terkilir.

"argh-!" tanpa sadar ia mengerang kesakitan yang rupanya di dengar oleh Hansol

"Yuta?" belum sempat Hansol menemukannya, ia berlari tanpa memperhatikan kondisi kakinya

.

"John, kau dengar itu?" Hansol menatap Johnny yang saat ini telah menjadi kekasihnya kembali ketika mereka berdua keluar ruangan untuk melihat sekitar.

"seperti suara Yuta..."

"apa jangan – jangan dia mendengar percakapan kita tadi?" Hansol menutup mulutnya, antara terkejut dan tidak percaya, sedangkan Johnny hanya diam, ia merasa bersalah kepada Yuta, tetapi bagaimana lagi, ia juga sangat mencintai Hansol dan perasaannya terbalas.

"kuharap tidak"

.

.

* * *

"YUTA TIDAK KEMBALI KE DORM?" suara Taeyong membuat yang lain hanya terdiam. Sudah jam 10 dan Yuta belum kembali

"Kami kira ia sudah pulang lebih dulu..." kali ini Mark bersuara, ia hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap Taeyong yang saat ini lebih menyeramkan dari _manager-nim_

"Tadi Yuta meninggalkanku untuk menyusul kalian berdua dan.. tunggu, apa kalian kembali berpacaran?" tunjuk Taeyong ke arah pasangan _Twin Tower_ yang baru saja sampai di _dorm_.

Yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan

"Y-Yuta pergi untuk menyusul kami?" tanya Hansol memastikan, sayangnya Taeyong tidak menjawab apapun. Ia terlampau kesal kepada kedua orang tinggi itu. Orang tinggi selalu menyebalkan dimatanya.

"Aku akan pergi menghubingi Yuta" ujar Taeyong yang segera dibalas oleh Doyoung

"dia meninggalkan handphonenya di van ketika _rehearsal_ , ini..." pemuda jelmaan kelinci itu menunjukkan handphone milik Yuta.

Taeyong semakin frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya. Tidak perduli dengan _showcase_ besok, ia hanya perduli dengan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

* * *

-tbc-

.

.

Ampuni sayaaa.. tidak menyangka ini akan berakhir menjadi to be continued lagi /nangis darah/

Oh iya, ada yang ngeh sama part di grup chat ngga? Anggap saja mereka sedang berkomunikasi via L*NE Messanger, jadi di setiap akhir chat ada angka indikator berapa makhluk yang baca chat itu(?) Harus paham ya! Susah loh bikinnyaa (?)

Ini super-duper late update ya? Sebenarnya ada beberapa masalah dari laptop yang rusak sampai persiapan sbmptn kemarin, doakan lulus di kampus pilihan pertama ya guys!

Jangan bosen sama cerita ini ya, janji chap depan yang terakhir kok... Baru kita pindah ke pair yang lain :")

Mari perbanyak fanfiksi dengan main cast Yuta ! /apasih

.

Makasih banget buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, kasih kritik, saran, semangat, sampe yang request pair, makasih banget !

Dan satu lagi, pingin dengar pendapat kalian tentang trilogi chapter ini dan sebelumnya, dan haruskah ku membuat fanfiksi – fanfiksi lain dengan genre semacam ini? Atau tetap di gnre semi-fluff dan komedi seperti dahulu? Kalau komedi kita tidak bisa jauh dari sosok Johnny, genre hidupnya memang sudah komedi

.

.

Haruskah membalas review satu – satu di sini? (Sepertinya iya, lol)

* * *

taeyu04: iya Yuta emang kasian hidupnya, wajahnya juga mendukung buat genre – genre sedih (?) makasih reviewnya ya!

PrincessDoyoung: thor? Jangan panggil thor ya berasa jadi mantan anggota avengers /apaan

Aurelia Witch: sayangnya si ibu – ibu psikiater ngga ku masukin di chap ini, yeay! /? Udah jelas kan ntar si Yuta kira – kira sama siapa? /smirk/? Sori banget kalau late update ya sayang, TT

Jaehyurn: ku juga suka FF kamuuu! Aaaakk /? Makasih, makasih banget kritikannya, berguna banget, iya waktu itu aku emang lagi khilaf, ngetik – ngetik sampe ngga aku baca ulang, terus publish/? Ini udah update ya sayang, makasih reviewnya !

Exostalker: wah dijamak, gapapa kok wkwk. Semua pertanyaan kamu tentang cerita ini udah kejawab, kecuali bagian siapa yang ngundang si psikiater sama dibayar apa engga, itu rahasia perusahaan ya /? Maaf molor sayang :"( jangan kapok review lagiii...

Mingyoukes: hidup taeten! Wkwk iya markhyuck itu Tom-Jerry couple banget, gemes liat mereka ngga pernah akur padahal perhatian satu sama lain :^)))

Mavis Chittapon Sakamaki: Hai hai! Pertanyaannya udah kejawab ya di chap ini, jangan kapok review lagi di chapter – chapter berikutnya~!

xoxoexo12: yuta... kena penyakit kelamaan undebut /ehngga hehe makasih reviewnya ya! Ini udah lanjut kok~!

* * *

.

.

Thanks for reading guys! Jangan lupa review-nya


	6. Chapter 6 - someonexYuta (3)

Asdfghjkl saya nyelesaikan fanfiksi ini sambil dengerin lagu NCT127 yang Paradise, terus baper sendiri pas partnya Yuta sama Haechan nyanyi, ngga ngerti juga kenapa ;A; Terus juga Switch, itu lagu jaman kapan huhuhu akhirnya ada studio dan ngga ada suara teriakan fans/apasih/ Ada yang sudah dengerin mini album mereka kan? Favorite kalian lagu yang mana?

Anyway, happy reading ya!

* * *

Innocence

.

.

Malam hari, aura ketegangan begitu terasa di dorm para member NCT dan SMRookies. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat mengingat jadwal esok hari yang cukup padat dan juga karena seseorang –bukan, dua dari mereka– tidak ada di dorm malam itu.

.

 _15 menit sebelumnya_

" _Aku akan mencari Yuta." ujar Taeyong sesaat setelah keluar dari kamarnya, dengan jaket dan beanie di tangan._

" _Kamu pasti bercanda-" Johnny menggenggam lengan Taeyong cukup erat hingga ia sendiri yakin besok akan berbekas, namun tampaknya Johnny tidak perduli._

" _Aku tidak bercanda Seo Youngho!" tanpa sadar Taeyong meninggikan nada bicaranya, membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut. Ia menepis tangan Johnny di lengannya dan mengambil nafas dalam – dalam. Berusaha untuk kembali menenangkan dirinya._

" _Aku tahu seperti apa Yuta itu. Jika sampai saat ini ia belum kembali, maka ia benar – benar tidak akan kembali sampai ia ditemukan." Tepat setelah Taeyong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu kamar milik Hansol dan Taeil terbuka, sosok tinggi berambut brownette muncul dengan pakaian hampir serupa dengan Taeyong –jaket tebal dan beanie di tangan–_

" _Taeyong, tetaplah di sini. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." dan belum sempat salah satu dari mereka membalas perkataannya, Hansol sudah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dorm._

* * *

Sinar mentari sudah meninggi, membuat rasa cemas Hansol semakin menjadi – jadi. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia memeriksa arlojinya, memastikan ia dan Yuta tidak akan terlambat.

Di pagi hari seperti ini, bus sudah hampir penuh. Tentu saja para pelajar yang akan menuju sekolah masing – masing memenuhi bus yang dinaiki Hansol. Membuatnya sedikit merasa tidak nyaman –entah karena kegaduhan yang mereka buat atau karena ia takut dikenali– dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang bus.

Di pemberhentian berikutnya, Hansol memutuskan untuk turun dan berjalan kaki menuju rumah kerabat dekat Yuta yang ia yakini pasti sahabatnya itu ada di sana. Saat bus berhenti, Hansol bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke depan untuk membayar, berusaha untuk terlihat tidak mencolok.

Ketika ia hendak mengeluarkan kartu untuk membayar, tepat di hadapan Hansol, sosok yang sejak kemarin ia cari baru saja akan menaiki bus tersebut.

Nakamoto Yuta.

Mereka hampir saja akan bertabrakan jika Hansol tidak menghentikan langkahnya terlebih dahulu. Sosok yang lebih pendek darinya tetap menunduk, dengan syal melingkar di lehernya mengingat suhu yang rendah dan ia juga tidak ingin dikenali.

"Yuta..." Hansol masih di posisinya, Yuta yang terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil hanya mendongakkan kepala, matanya ia bulatkan. Membuat wajah Hansol menghangat dan bergumam _'kirei na..'_ Beberapa gadis SMA di belakang yang sejak tadi bercakap – cakap kemudian menoleh ke arah suara.

"Benar kan! Sudah aku bilang itu Hansol SMRookies!"

"Yaampun aku pikir kamu membicarakan Hansol Vernon!"

Hansol menghembuskan nafas, kemudian menggesekkan kartu untuk membayar bus dan menarik lengan Yuta keluar dari bus gaduh itu. Membuat Yuta yang masih terkejut hanya mengikuti langkah panjang Hansol.

"Hansol _hyung_ , _chotto matte_ (tunggu dulu) _.._ " Yuta tidak sadar jika ia berbicara dengan bahasa asalnya. Ia juga tidak sadar akan kutukan yang seharusnya membuat rasa sakit diperut nya tidak berlaku saat ini.

"Hansol _hyung_! _Chotto matte kudasai_ (kumohon tunggu dulu)!"

Hansol tetap menarik lengan Yuta yang memberontak ingin melepas cengkramannyya. Membawanya ke sebuah pantai yang saat itu sedang sepi karena waktu masih terlalu pagi.

Langkah kaki Hansol terhenti, kemudian membalikkan tubuh menghadap lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Tidak berniat membicarakan apapun, Yuta hanya mengalihkan pandangan, memperhatikan garis horizon yang membentang tak berujung. Pemuda Jepang itu sangat suka laut, untuk beberapa saat ia tertegun akan pemandangan yang terlihat di depan matanya.

"Yuta. Hei, dengarkan aku, lihat aku." kedua tangan Hansol menangkup pipi Yuta, membuatnya kembali ke kenyataan dan menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Suaraku... Suaraku kembali _hyung_.." Masih menatap Hansol lekat, manik cokelatnya mulai mengeluarkan air mata yang sempat membuat Hansol panik, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia usap kedua pipi pemuda manis itu meski air mata terus mengalir. Bahu kecilnya bergetar, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tidak sampai hati untuk tidak memeluknya dan menenangkan pemuda itu.

Tidak kuasa melihat air mata Yuta terus menerus mengalir, Hansol mendekap erat tubuh kecilnya dan berusaha membagi kehangatan tubuh, sesekali mengusap surai lembut itu.

"Tidak nyata." Hansol bergumam sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya di kepala Yuta, membuat pemuda Jepang yang sejak tadi menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Hansol hanya bergumam.

"Kutukan itu tidak nyata, Yuta. Itu hanya sugestimu sendiri."

Yuta hanya menggeleng pelan, tidak berniat melepas pelukannya.

"Sekarang ayo kita kembali, yang lain sudah menunggumu." Hansol meregangkan pelukannya, membuat Yuta mau tidak mau memberi jarak agar mereka bisa bertatap wajah satu sama lain.

"Tidak mau."

* * *

" _Manager-nim_ , tidak apa kita meninggalkan mereka berdua lebih dulu?" Taeil yang duduk di sebelah sang _manager_ dalam _van_ bertanya penuh kekhawatiran. Sejak kemarin mereka semua seperti mayat hidup. Ten, Doyoung dan Donghyuck (atau Haechan –nama panggungnya) yang biasa bertugas menghidupkan suasana bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Johnny dan Taeyong _hyung_ , sepertinya mereka masih belum berbaikan." Jisung, yang paling muda diantara mereka mulai bersuara, meski pelan namun siapapun yang ada di dalam _van_ sunyi itu pasti dapat mendengarnya.

"Ten _hyung_ , itu tugasmu kan?" yang namanya disebut oleh Mark hanya mengerang, ia selalu menjadi tumbal untuk hal seperti ini. Ten membalikkan tubuhnya, berputar untuk melihat Johnny dan Taeyong yang duduk di belakang, jarak di antara mereka berdua cukup jauh dan siapapun akan tahu mereka tidak sedang baik satu sama lain.

"umm- Taeyong _hyung_ , Johnny _hyung_?" Ten menatap mereka satu per satu yang hanya dialas gumaman singkat tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arahnya. Sepertinya mereka lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan di luar jendela daripada dirinya.

"Wah, Johnny _hyung_ , sepertinya kau menikmati sekali pemandangan di luar. Tidak bosan?" Ten kembali mencoba menghangatkan atmosfer, ia berikan _healing smile_ seperti biasanya.

"Tidak kok." Sudah ada kemajuan meski hanya dua kata, Johnny juga sudah mau menatapnya.

Penumpang _van_ yang lain hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang berani menoleh ke belakang namun mereka memasang telinga erat – erat, mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di bagian belakang.

"Mau _duel game_ denganku? Seperti biasanya... Ya? Ya?" Johnny hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Taeyong _hyung_ juga boleh ikut kok! "

Detik itu juga, mereka yang sedang fokus mendengarkan bersyukur memiliki _group mate_ seperti Ten.

* * *

"Tidak mau."

Hansol mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa?"

Mengambil nafas dalam, Yuta mulai kembali bersuara "Semuanya tidak nyata. Pangeran yang akan menyelamatkanku dari kutukan, sudah tidak ada."

"Yuta, tetapi semua-"

"Semua sia – sia! Lagipula acara itu sudah mulai kan? Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi." Yuta perlahan berjalan menjauh, menutup wajahnya yang saat ini sudah dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Nakamoto Yuta." Hansol mencoba mendekat, ia tidak pernah melihat temannya itu seperti ini.

"Jangan mendekat! Kumohon jangan buat aku berteriak. Perutku kembali sakit, kau tau?"

Hansol mencoba mendengarkan semua yang selama ini Yuta ingin katakan,

"Apa yang diriku katakan malam itu, semuanya benar! Karena aku berbicara, aku menjadi sengsara."

"Tidak ada! Itu hanya sugestimu saja, Yuta!" Hansol tidak sadar ia meninggikan suaranya, membuat tubuh Yuta kembali bergetar,

"Ada! Aku membutuhkannya, atau aku akan kehilangan arah! Dia itu bagaimana juga bagian lain dari diriku! "

Hansol terkejut, Ia terbawa emosi dan membuat suasana hati temannya semakin tidak karuan.

"Aku sudah merusak acara itu, _hyung_. Aku sudah merusak hubungan kalian, aku sudah merusak grup ini."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Langit sudah semakin gelap, namun Yuta tidak perduli dan hanya terus berlari. Entahlah, Ia hanya berlari mengikuti kakinya yang semakin lama semakin nyeri karena terkilir saat rehearsal._

" _S-sakit.." Yuta terduduk di pinggir trotoar dan memegangi perutnya, "Sakit, ini sakit sekali.."_

' _Sudah kuduga, ternyata bukan perutmu yang sakit.' kembali. Sosok itu kembali muncul di hadapannya, namun Yuta tidak sedang bermimpi atau apapun._

" _Huh?" Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya, memberanikan sekali lagi untuk menatap sosoknya yang berdiri di hadapannya._

' _Tetapi hatimu yang sakit, benar kan?' Yuta hanya terdiam, tidak berniat membalas perkataan sosok di depannya._

' _Rasa sakit yang semua orang pasti rasakan.'_

" _T-tapi aku tidak berbicara sepatah katapun!"_

' _itu bukan sekedar tentang kata – kata. Tetapi hatimu yang terlalu banyak berbicara-'_

' _-Ji Hansol... I love him, I love him, I love him, I love-'_

" _Yamete (hentikan)!" Yuta menutup telinganya, berusaha menghilangkan suara – suara itu dari kepala._

' _Sudah kubilang... Duniamu sekarang sudah mulai retak. Aku benar – benar kecewa denganmu.'_

 _'Kalau begitu mari kita teruskan rasa sakit hatimu ini sampai akhir' kemudian sosok itu menghilang, meninggalkan Yuta sendiri malam itu._

* * *

"Sudah hampir setengah acara dan mereka belum kembali?" _manager-nim_ yang sedari tadi berputar – putar karena panik masih setia menggenggam _handphone_ di tangan.

"Untuk sementara kita masih bisa mengisi part mereka, untuk sementara..." Jaehyun yang sedang menunggu giliran perform hanya memperhatikan Ten yang sedang berada di atas panggung. Menggerakkan tubuhnya seolah menjadi satu dengan musik, membuat Jaehyun tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

Sadar ia sedang melamun, kemudian Jaehyun bergumam, "Sial, kita tidak bisa perform 'Bassbot' tanpa mereka berdua."

* * *

"Andai saja aku bisa menghilang dari dunia ini. Karena semua menyalahkanku yang terlalu banyak berbicara, _hyung_!" Hansol hanya menggertakkan giginya, berusaha untuk tidak tersulut emosi lagi dan hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin runyam.

"Aku benar – benar tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan!"

"Nakamoto Yuta.." suara Hansol yang lembut membuat perhatian Yuta kembali padanya dan mau menatap sosoknya.

"A-ada apa?" suara Yuta bergetar, sesekali masih terisak karena tangis.

"Kamu memiliki suara yang indah, tau." Yuta terkejut, pipinya memerah dan Hansol menyadari hal itu,

"Berbicaralah lebih sering padaku. Sekarang katakan apa yang benar – benar ingin kau katakan."

"Tidakkah _hyung_ dengar apa yang kukatakan? _Words hurt other people!_ "

"Tapi kau dapat menyakitiku." Hansol berjalan perlahan ke arah Yuta, dan meraih kedua lengannya.

Hansol tidak masalah jika itu menyakitinya, ia hanya ingin mendengar apa yang Yuta benar – benar ingin utarakan padanya.

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Yuta, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh besar Hansol hingga terduduk di atas pasir putih.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mulai menyakiti _hyung_ sekarang." Yuta menarik nafas dalam – dalam, sedangkan Hansol hanya mengangguk mantap.

" _Hyung_ selalu bersikap baik padaku padahal _hyung_ juga perhatian kepada yang lainnya! _Hyung_ bahkan tidak setampan Taeyong atau Ten! Hanya karena _hyung_ bisa bermain piano, jangan berkhayal kalau _hyung_ itu popular! Dan.. _hyung_ itu pembohong!" nafas Yuta tersengal – sengal, Hansol yang terduduk hanya bergumam, 'teruskan'

"Dan juga! Si tiang itu! Johnny _hyung_ juga sama saja!" Yuta menutup matanya, tidak kuasa mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Dia pembohong! Dia selalu saja melucu tanpa memandang waktu! Juga... Juga.."

"Juga.. Ah! Aku sudah kehabisan kata – kata!"

Hansol kembali mengernyit, "Benarkah? Sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Yuta.

"...sudah merasa lebih baikan."

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, Yuta. Berkau kau aku menyadari betapa pentingnya bagi kita untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Meski ada beberapa hal yang tidak ingin ku katakan, tetapi selama aku mampu berbicara aku akan mengutarakan apa yang ingin aku utarakan itu."

"A-aku juga berterima kasih pada _hyung_! Pada Ten, pada Johnny, pada semuanya." Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah Hansol, ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hatinya.

"Ayo, semuanya menunggumu." Hansol kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Yuta, "Untukmu, mereka semua menunggu."

Yuta menarik tangannya kembali, "Masih ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan.. Aku menyukaimu, Hansol _hyung_."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, Hansol tidak berani menatap Yuta langsung di matanya. "Terima kasih, tetapi _hyung_ menyukai orang lain..."

Meski Yuta tersenyum mendengarnya, namun Hansol mengerti betul arti senyuman itu. Ia benar – benar merasa bersalah terhadap Yuta.

"Aku tahu kok." kemudian Yuta meraih tangan Hansol dan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ada satu lagi yang aku sukai, hyung." kata Yuta saat di perjalanan menuju lokasi teman – teman mereka, sambil terus memperhatikan pemandangan di luar bus yang mereka tumpangi saat ini, "Apa itu?"

"Laut. Aku suka laut."

* * *

"Yuta! Itu Yuta!" Ten memekik tertahan melihat sosok Yuta dan Hansol, menutup mulutnya berusaha untuk tidak berteriak karena ia begitu bahagia Yuta kembali.

 _Manager-nim_ hanya tersenyum, menginstruksikan Yuta dan Hansol untuk segera menuju ruang ganti, sesaat sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan, sang _manager_ menepuk pundak mereka berdua.

"Kerja bagus."

* * *

Semua telah kembali ke dorm, kali ini suasana menjadi lebih hangat, terima kasih berkat Ten dan Doyoung yang asyik menjahili Taeyong saat sedang memasak makan malam bersama Jaehyun.

Member yang lain bersantai dengan cara mereka sendiri, Yuta –yang baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya– segera menuju dapur untuk menyapa kedua _chef_ mereka.

"Aku rindu masakan kalian." Taeyong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia juga rindu sosok Yuta, kehadiran Yuta, suara Yuta.

Taeyong yang bergumam bahwa sebentar lagi masakan mereka akan selesai mengambil sedikit _kimchi jiggae_ yang baru matang dengan sumpit dan mengarahkannya ke depan mulut Yuta, seraya membuka mulutnya agar diikuti oleh Yuta yang juga membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk mendapatkan kehormatan menjadi yang pertama mencicipi masakan Taeyong hari itu.

Belum sempat makanan itu memasuki mulut Yuta, sumpit di tangan Taeyong berubah arah, rupanya ia memakan sendiri masakan buatannya.

"Taeyong! Dasar. Aku pikir-" kalimat Yuta terputus karena bibir miliknya bertemu dengan milik Taeyong. Yuta terkejut saat lidah Taeyong berusaha meminta izin untuk membuka mulut Yuta dan memberikan beberapa potong _kimchi_ dari mulutnya.

"Enak?" goda Taeyong sambil memasang seringaiannya dan menjilat bibir bawahnya, membuat yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan berjalan cepat untuk menghindari sosok Taeyong, kemana pun itu.

Sedangkan Jaehyun yang sejak tadi tidak dianggap hanya memutar bola mata malas, dan berpura – pura tidak melihat hal itu.

* * *

Hansol berencana membantu Taeyong membersihkan meja dan peralatan makan mereka. Ketika dirasa tidak ada member lain di dapur, Taeyong yang berada di sebelah Hansol mulai berbicara, perlahan,

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku pada Yuta."

Hansol menoleh mendengarnya, walaupun ia sudah tidak terkejut, "Semoga berhasil. Dan, kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau kau membuatnya menangis kan?"

"Oh ayolah, jangan bertingkah seolah kau itu pacarnya, hyung. Hanya aku yang boleh membuatnya menangis karena nikmat yang aku berikan padanya pada malam hari."

Hansol yang sedang mencuci piring refleks menyiramkan air dari kran yang mengalir menuju wajah Taeyong, " _Hyung_!"

"Bersihkan dulu otakmu itu, TY!" Hansol segera mencuci tangannya dan pergi menuju ruang utama dengan wajah merona ketika kembali mengingat perkataan Taeyong tadi.

"Argh! Dasar TY!" Hansol memekik dan merebahkan diri di sofa, memposisikan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Johnny yang hanya diabalas tepukan di punggungnya. Hansol merengut sambil menyembunyikan wajah di pelukan kekasihnya.

Mark tertawa cukup kencang, "Ten _hyung_ , kita membutuhkanmu lagi sekarang." Ten yang masih sibuk memakan ice cream dari Jaehyun sambil menonton TV menatap horror adiknya itu.

" _Hell no_! Lagipula sudah ada penggantiku di sana." Ten melirik Yuta yang sedang memasang wajah kebingungan saat semua member di ruangan itu menatapnya.

"EH? Aku?"

* * *

Fin

* * *

Yasss! Tiga chapter selesai untuk my bby Yuta ~

Maaf aku tidak terlalu bisa membuat ending yang berkesan untuk mengakhiri sebuah cerita/?

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca dan mereview fiksi aneh saya huhuhu

Mau balas review dari kalian (yang review untuk chapter 5 saja ya~ (?)) nih!

* * *

Kookies: Taeyong kan memang gitu, dingin di luar tapi manis di dalam /apasih/ tipe – tipe orang yang sulit buat ditaklukin ehe

Xiao Chims: yah gimana lagi ya, satu sisi saya JohnSol shipper, tapi sisi yang lain saya juga YuSol shipper, JohnTen shipper juga, TaeTen shipper juga, terus... /sudah nak/ intinya, ya, saya buat mereka tidak bersatu karena ingin mencoba hal yang baru /halah/ tidak menutup kemungkinan di masa depan(?) saya akan buat ff pair favorite saya yang disebut di atas, ehe. Penderitaan Yuta terasa ya? Seneng akhirnya saya buat fanfiksi ada yang bisa sampai ikut merasakan perasaan di pemeran utama /apasih/

PrincessDoyoung: someone itu artinya seseorang, bukan hansol /krik/ yaahh dan tebakan anda kurang tepat sayang, waktu buat cerita ini saya lebih feels ke TaeYu / YuTae karena NCT Life Seoul, maafkan ~!

SaJhon: sebel kenapa sama Yuta? Takoyaki prince (oh sekarang sudah ganti, Yakisoba prince) kan anak baik – baik /? Bikin dugeun – dugeun? Pasti karena ada Johnny ya? /krik/ iya nih lagi proses mencari wangsit buat ff nya JohnTen yang rated M, ehehe

Yutalk: Yutalk ini yang...yang dulu itu kan? Ganti nama ya? Wkwk as always review kamu yang paling panjang di sini/? Semoga di chap ini tetep enjoy bacanya ya, soalnya lumayan buru – buru ngetiknya di tiap ada kesempatan pegang laptop langsung garap ini, huhuhu

Makasih banget kritikannya, membantu banget, semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya! Terus buat ff genre komedi, iya, Johnny Ten itu dynamic duo, tak boleh dipisahkan, terus objek pembullyan mereka ya kalau bukan Doyoung, Taeil ya Taeyong /?

Markhyuck's ship sailing! Yeay! Seneng banget mereka debut bareng jadi satu unit di nct127, lumayan menghibur diri soalnya ayang Hansol belum dapet kesempatan : " ) Terakhir, makasih banget buat meluangkan waktu review sepanjang itu, ehehe

Taeyunee: Iya, saya juga sedih jarang ada ff Yusol.. Tapi karena ff YuTae lebih jarang jadi aku buat dulu deh /apaan/ Makasih sudah review ya!

PrinceChocolate45: Yuta bahagia kok, dia orang legawa kalau kata orang jawa /? Makasih reviewnya ya!

Adin654: Iya pasti update dong! Hehe, makasih sudah mau review!

dewiarum08: Ini sudah lanjut ya~! Makasih sudah review~!

onespoonfulloppa: Iya ntar JohnIl jadi side-pair di ff genre komedi ya, lucu kaga lucu bukan urusan aq /?

* * *

Dan saya juga buat fanfiksi baru, (karena request dari seseorang yang minta Johnten) jadi saya ada draft dua ff Johnten (yang satu rated m, bakal diupload di wattpad, lol) terus ada lagi ff jaedo, The Boy Who Leapt Through Time (ada di ffn kok, otw chapter satu nih !)

Oh iya numpang curhat, terutama ke kalian yang biasa bikin / baca fanfiksi rated M, saya kalau buat cerita pas bagian 'itu' kok kurang bisa menemukan diksi yang pas satu sama lain agar membentuk suatu kalimat yang pas ya? (halah) Mungkin karena efek terlalu sering baca ff rated M di aff, jadi saya terbiasa baca in english, waktu saya buat dengan bahasa indonesia feels nya beda gitu, wkwk. Butuh saran buat saya kedepannya dong~ yang mau kasih saran saya harus gimana / ajarin saya review saja ya!

.

.

Jangan bosen baca dan review fanfiksi - fanfiksi dari saya, annyeong !


End file.
